


Owen's Shadow

by tyomawrites



Category: Torchwood, Torchwood - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Slightly OOC Owen because I think deep down he's a big softie, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks like Owen has a shadow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owen's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarlGreyandShakespeare (Amarantramentum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/gifts).



> For EarlGreyandShakespeare,
> 
> I got bored, this turned into a series of oneshots.

Torchwood - Freeform.

 

 

_________________________

 

 

 

The screwdriver had come out of nowhere, impaling a Weevil in the back of it’s neck, causing it to let out a ear piercing screech. 

 

Ianto lay on the ground, dead Weevil lying on top of him, blood flowing from it’s neck onto him, Jack, Owen, Gwen and Tosh, with their guns drawn, staring and gawking in surprise. Jack was the first to react, moving forward and yanking the screwdriver out by the handle. The tip was well sharpened, suggesting the owner had used screwdrivers as throwing knives before.

 

“There’s someone else here.” He said to his team, his voice low so no one else could hear them.

 

The team glanced around while Jack helped Ianto out from under the body.

 

Owen put his hand up, halting the teams movements. “Hey there, come on out, I can see you, we just want to thank you for saving teaboy.” Owen cooed towards the shadows.

 

Ianto glanced at Jack in confusion, Owen was inching closer to an empty space.

 

“Will you promise not to hurt me?” A voice asked, surprising them. 

 

“Yeah, I promise, now will you come into the light?” Owen asked, holding his hand out peacefully.

 

Out from the shadows stepped a short girl, with dark hair covering her face in a long fringe, dark eyes glinting in the street lights and her jacket partially in tatters.

 

“You’re Owen Harper?” She gasped softly.

 

“You know who I am?” Owen asked, inching closer to her.

 

“You’re my role model.” She broke out into a huge grin, but still looked slightly tired and dazed.

 

“Well come here so we can be introduced properly.” He said somewhat kindly.

 

The girl shuffled closer, looking a Owen with awe. “Hi.” She said shyly.

 

“Hi there.” Owen knelt to lock eyes with her, hands gently gripping her shoulders. “How old are you little bird?” He asked, coming up with a nickname.

 

“I’m twelve. Am I going to be locked away?” She replied.

 

“For what darling?” Gwen asked.

 

“For hurting the weevil?” The girl was still looking at Owen, eyes betraying the calm mask on her face.

 

“No you won’t little birdie. Now come on.” Owen held out his arms, letting the girl wrap her arms around him, picking her up.

 

Jack, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen gawked at Owen in disbelief as he carried the child to the SUV. “What are we still doing here? Aren’t we going back to the base?” He asked, back to his normal snarky self.

 


End file.
